The Heart Speaks
by Holly-Mayx
Summary: Rory said no and now she is trying to get her life back on track, until she see's him again and things start falling. Will be Rogan eventually but it won't be a smooth course as nothing in life ever is. First GG fanfic will be slightly AU at times. Leave a review to let me know what you think! Rated T... for now.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: There is life

**I am a massive Rogan fan and while they will get there it will take time, they are two people who have been apart and in that time they have both had time to reflect. It will be AU sometimes and I will change a few things but not many. Everything that happened in the show will have happened in the story (if you know what I mean!) My grammar and spelling isn't the greatest so I apologize about that in advance!**

**I make no promises as to when this is going to be updated between, life, work and studying things are pretty damn hectic but I will try and get one out whenever possible!**

**With that out of the way, please enjoy my offerings of a story!**

**Much to my dismay though I don't own Gilmore Girls.**

"Marriage is a sacred bond between two people.."

I was beaming, Mom and Luke had finally made it to the alter well for the second time. After I had left for the campaign a year ago they had dated and wanted to take things slow but with the history between both of them and a love story that Shakespeare could only dream of writing things were back to how they were after a month.

After nine months and the campaign tour Mom and Luke had to come and visit me in Las Vegas where we had stopped for a few days, after many martini's and a dire Elvis impersonator Lorelai Gilmore was Lorelai Danes. Even though I was surprised after the last elopement and everything that happened I was thrilled, Mom deserved happiness and Luke was it.

So here we all were 3 months later at the Dragonfly, Mom and Luke having their marriage blessed for friends and family, Mom in the dress she had found the last time around and me, Lane and Sookie in the palest blue off the shoulder waterfall dresses standing in as bridesmaids with Jess standing for Luke in two piece suits wearing baseball caps to the delight of Mom and dismay the of Emily.

Emily had let Mom have full reign on the planning of the celebration as long as she actually had a blessing ceremony. Stars Hollow town center had been prepared for the celebrations that were taking place after the blessing, Mom had wanted it to be the party to end all parties this included having a massive LED dance floor and many yummy bartenders the night was going to be a blast.

"May your marriage be long and happy, and love be ever constant. Ladies and Gentleman I give you Mr. and Mrs. Luke Danes" The priest announced, I couldn't help but give let out a whoop much to the enjoyment of everyone else, as Mom and Luke made their way back down the aisle hand in hand beaming at each other and those around them they we began to follow and the guests behind us, when we finally reached the outside of the inn I couldn't help but squeal and run over to mom and give her a hug.

"I found my happiness sweets" She whispered in my ear I smiled as I watched the crowd coming out of the inn over her shoulder, I couldn't help but feel this flood of emotion of immense happiness and of sadness. Mom pulled back and put her hands on my shoulders and giving me a worried look.

"You okay Honey?"

"I'm brilliant, I'm just so happy for you" I mentally kicked myself I sounded far to perky saying that.

The truth was since everything that had happened including that incident at Yale I hadn't let myself wallow as I should have done and that took it's toll when things slowed down as much as they can when you are on a campaign tour. After many months of feeling low and unhappy I took myself to the doctors, to be told I was suffering from depression and I knew in the back of my mind I had been but just didn't want to admit it myself. I felt weak for letting a guy affect me like this and silly I had no reason to be depressed I had a job many people would have killed for I was blessed.

After having attended various sessions with different psychologists up and down the country, I realised that I wasn't being weak not in the slightest and it was okay to feel this way people suffer with mental health problems in one way or another at some point in their lives. Sometimes there need not be a cause for depression it's a chemical imbalance that we no have control over. While I'm still taking anti depressants for my depression and anxiety (which was a major shock to the system) I'm happier but no where near ready to stop taking my tablets.

"As long as your sure Ror"

"I'm positive, now can we go party!"

"That's my girl" Lorelai cooed taking me by the hand to the car we were using to get back to the town square, the drive back was filled with laughter as me and the wedding party rode back in a stretch limo that Mom had insisted was necessary in order to get everyone in the mood for partying. As we got out the car we couldn't help but gasp the town looked amazing, there were flowers, lights, and a stage ready for Hep Alien's performance later that night. It looked incredible it looked like Moms dreams come true.

I sat next to Jess at the main table, we were getting along okay. He had met a girl and had invited her to the wedding they had been together for just over a year and they had made the decision to move in together.

The rest of the night went on like a dream, we all danced, drank and sung like there was no tomorrow (it reflected the next morning) and for the first time in year I felt truly content.

There was life after Logan.

**Okay this was my first time writing after the last chapter I posted on my other fanfic. I know there isn't much interaction in this chapter and it maybe sort of confusing but it will get there. I might change it to third person I'm not sure yet. I didn't want to bring Jess into it to be honest, I never really liked their relationship but I wanted Luke and Lorelai to get married and it meant Jess had to be there. I ramble I know! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think so far.**


	2. I need burritos …STAT!

I awoke the next morning in my old bedroom with my mouth as dry as the Sahara desert and my head banging louder than a drum at the Macy's thanksgiving parade. I groaned as I rolled onto my side and could my stomach shift with the movement, I took a few steadying breaths and prepared myself for sitting up. The struggle was real; it took four attempts and several bouts of dry heaving before I could sit up straight. I winced as I turned to look at the clock and sighed/heaved when I saw it was half twelve in the afternoon.

I sat for a another few minutes before I gathered up the strength to stand up and move, I shuffled slowly into the kitchen grabbing my bag on the way out of my room, to find the sight of my mother slumped over the table looking at me with big eye and a pout, she did look as bad as she was making out to be. I sat down next to her dumping my bag on the floor next to the chair. I put my head down next to her feeling the room spinning I closed my eyes and took a few breaths before reopening my eyes. She was still pulling the same face.

"What do you want" I croaked.

"I need tacos…Stat!" She whispered her eye's slightly glazed.

"Get your husband to fetch them!

"Can't. He's gone to work"

"Use phone"

"Can't"

"Why not?"

"I can't stand long enough without getting dizzy"

Before I could say anything else Luke came through the back door carrying trays of coffee and Burritos and for a second I could have sworn he had a light shining round his baseball cap.

"How are we all this morning?" Luke boomed making me wince, Mom slowly sat up. I knew she wasn't as bad as she seemed!

"Husband dearest please be respectful of the ill and there poor delicate heads."

"It's self-inflicted; I need to get back to the café I left César in charge and Gods know what will happen if I don't get back soon"

With that he kissed Mom on the lips then kissed the top of my head and made his way out. I couldn't help but smile, it all felt so natural instead of fake.

In my sessions I had realised that being home didn't feel right when I was with Logan. Even when I went home without him, it always seemed forced between me and Mom. While I know she didn't approve of Logan even when they started to get along a little better. I always felt as though I could never really talk to her about him without feeling as though she was waiting for me to say he had slipped up in so she could pass judgement on it. Logan was my life, and while I miss that and always will it no longer eats away at me like it used to.

I took a deep breath and sat up slowly keeping my eyes closed so as not to see the room spin. I reached for a cup of coffee steadying my breathing and took a sip. Nothing can beat the first hit of this sweet nectar, sex comes pretty close seeing as I'm not getting any though coffee will have to do.

I slowly opened my eyes to see my mom looking at me her one eyebrow raised watching me with her lips pursed.

"What?"

"My darling child, fruit of my loins! I drunk more than you and yet you're in worse shape than me"

I scowled at her and reached for my bag pulling out my pills and taking the necessary ones, Mom reached for a burrito and put one down in front of me. I popped my bag back on the floor and began to make a start on eating the food of the Gods.

"How are you feeling on these tablets?" My Mom asked looking at me quizzically

"I like these one's my brain doesn't feel so foggy and they are helping manage the anxiety attacks better"

I had tried many different pill's one brought me out in a rash and made me feel permanently anxious, the other one made my mind feel foggy, like I couldn't think straight. I finally found a good balance with the ones I was on now.

"Good, can't have my daughter forgetting how to open her fanny pack"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"You do know that pink monstrosity has never seen the light of day and has stayed in my suitcase tucked away!"

"You should see what you have got for your birthday!" Mom had one of her dangerous smiles on her face meaning I knew I had to be worried.

"Thank God there is another three months before my birthday is all I can say!"

"Do you really have to leave tonight?"

"I'm afraid I do, I need to cover the big speech Obama is doing in Washington tomorrow"

Mom let out a defeated sigh before taking a large sip of her coffee, I couldn't help but feel bad this was the second time I had seen her in a year, I just don't have time to see her on the tour as we never have more than a three day break at a time and when I did she would always have something going on. It was nice knowing that there were only another six months left and I could come home and look for a stable job.

While I still loved the idea of being an overseas correspondent it was just an idea now. I missed home far too much while I was away and I wanted something permanent. I didn't want to come home to a house cold and empty because I never used it. I didn't want to have send excuses as to why I couldn't come home for this birthday or this holiday.

I think the reason I wanted to be an overseas correspondent was so that I could escape the Hartford life. While I still don't like the elite side of Hartford, it's something I have come to terms with. It's part of my life and always will be.

Me and mom finished off our Burritos in a comfortable silence, I let out a sigh after finishing mine and took a large sip of coffee. I was starting to feel a little more human now all I needed now was for the shaking liver to pass and I was good to go!

"Wanna go shopping"

Mom was giving me that naughty grin and I couldn't help but return it.

"Yeah let's go"

I grabbed my bag and went into my room to start getting ready I grabbed a shower and just as I was about to come out after finishing getting ready I saw mom running to the door just as she left I heard her shout.

"Last one out has to buy coffee!"  
I couldn't help but laugh and resign myself to coffee duty as I followed her out. We spent the day shopping and chatting, I treated mom to lunch and coffee before we headed home for me to pack to get back to Washington.

I heard mom walking up behind I turned around to see her leaning against the door frame with her arms folded, she looked sad this was always the hardest part. Saying goodbye not knowing when we were going to see each other again.

I zipped up my suitcase and let out a heavy sigh while looking up at the clock I needed to go, my flight was leaving at six and it was already half four and I still needed to check in. I turned around and gave my mom a small smile but I could feel myself tearing up as I looked at her.

"Oh sweets!" Mom said with sadness she came over to me pulling me into one of those hugs that you never want to leave. I put my head on her shoulder and shut my eyes tight so the tears couldn't escape and took a deep breath. She pulled away but didn't let go.

"I'm Okay now I need to get going else I'm gonna miss check in"

"I phoned…"

She was distracted by honking coming for outside the house

"That's the taxi I phoned for you"

I silently picked up my bag and made my way out to the taxi, the cab driver took my bag and put it in the boot. I turned to face mom again and walked over to give her another hug it was a short one, it had to be I don't think either of us could control the tears. I got into the taxi and rolled the window down.  
"I'll be home soon mom, I promise!"  
"Yeah you better be Kid! I love you!"

"I love you to"

I closed the window up and told the cab driver where it was I was heading I sat back and watched Stars hollow roll past.

**Sorry it took so long! Life has been crazy busy, but having pulled my hamstring (While one legged explosive squats may give you a wonderful bum, they are also dangerous!) I have managed to finish this chapter off. While it may not be great and sort of boring, the juicy stuff is coming I just felt that this chapter was needed. Enjoy my lovelies!**


End file.
